<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain, Rain (Don't Go Away) by radioactive_storm (storm_aurora)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442627">Rain, Rain (Don't Go Away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/radioactive_storm'>radioactive_storm (storm_aurora)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today's Forecast [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I just want Tony to be happy okay, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he deserves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/radioactive_storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I still can’t believe that you made plans for us to go to Coney Island today and you didn’t think to check the weather beforehand. I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Mr. Stark.”</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“For your information, I did check the forecast for today. It said there was only a 30% chance of rain.”</em></p>
<p>  <em>"May says that a 30% chance of rain really means a 100% chance of rain.”</em></p>
<p>  <em>“Ah, yes. Well, May Parker has always been much wiser than I.”</em></p>
<p>When a thunderstorm ruins their family vacation plans, Tony, Pepper, Peter, and Morgan have to find other ways to have fun together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today's Forecast [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad and his Iron kids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain, Rain (Don't Go Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't actually planning this fic for Tony's birthday. I just wanted to write something fluffy last week and it just happened to get done today. Even if it's an accident, I'll still consider it my birthday gift to Tony - he deserves all the good things &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A low rumble of thunder like the footfall of a meandering giant gently tugs Tony to awareness. The memories of whatever dream he was pulled out of are fleeting, leaving only a vague impression of some kind of competition he had been about to participate in. His eyelids are already starting to droop again, but his brain refuses to succumb to the comforting embrace of sleep. Thick raindrops pound out an unsteady rhythm on the bushes outside their bedroom. Just uneven enough that they don’t lull Tony back to sleep. Perhaps he should give up on that endeavor.</p>
<p>Tony untangles his limbs from his lovely wife and rolls over, staring at the blurry numbers on his bedside clock until they come into focus. 7:43 AM. Great, he woke up a few minutes before his alarm. Pepper had insisted last night that they get up at eight o’clock so they could be out of the house by nine and maximize their time at–</p>
<p>“Shit,” Tony mumbles. They’re supposed to be going to Coney Island today. How the hell can they go to an amusement park when it’s pouring rain outside?</p>
<p>Peter and Morgan were both so excited about this trip. Morgan’s never been to Coney Island before, and Peter hasn’t been since his uncle took him in elementary school – unless he counts the time that Peter crashed his plane on the beach there and took a nap on top of the Cyclone while his injuries healed. (He doesn’t.) The kid’s staying at the lake house for the weekend <em>specifically</em> so they can go to the park together, and now their plans are being ruined because Mother Nature had collected too much condensed water vapor.</p>
<p>As Tony sits up and dangles his legs over the edge of the bed, Pepper begins to stir. He takes his time yawning and stretching, counting under his breath. Twelve…thirteen…</p>
<p>“Shit,” Pepper murmurs.</p>
<p>“Fourteen seconds,” Tony comments. “Twice as fast as me. Still sharp as always, Mrs. Potts.”</p>
<p>“The kids are going to be so disappointed,” she says, sitting up. “What can we do here that compares to roller coasters and bumper cars?”</p>
<p>“We’ll figure something out,” he replies, giving her a peck on the lips. “We always do.”</p><hr/>
<p>Tony emerges from the master bedroom in a t-shirt and sweats a few minutes after eight to find both of his kids sitting on the window seat in the living room, staring at the wet, gray world outside. Morgan turns to look at him as he approaches, but Peter just puts a hand to the window and says mournfully, “With hey, ho, the wind and the rain, for the rain it raineth every day.”</p>
<p>“Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugs and turns around. “We just finished talking about <em>Twelfth Night</em> last week and that line’s been stuck in my head all morning.”</p>
<p>“<em>Rain, rain, go away! Come again another day!</em>” Morgan warbles. “<em>If you don’t, I don’t care, I’ll pull down your underwear!</em>” She bursts into giggles.</p>
<p>Peter gives her a pained smile that Tony can tell comes from being subjected to several verses of this already. “Great work, Mor. They should give you a Grammy.”</p>
<p>“<em>Rain, rain, go away! Come again another day!</em>”</p>
<p>“Hey, Maguna, I’ve got an idea,” Tony interrupts. “If you go upstairs and change out of your pajamas, I bet the rain’ll go away faster.”</p>
<p>“Why?” she asks.</p>
<p>“’Cuz if you show the rain spirits how much you really, really, <em>really</em> want to go to Coney Island today, maybe they’ll be moved by your dedication and make the rain stop,” Peter says. “Like the girl in that cartoon we were watching yesterday, remember?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Peter. Rain spirits don’t exist,” Morgan declares. “Rain comes from the clouds when they get all full of water and then it falls out onto us. It’s <em>science</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Tony says proudly, ruffling her hair. “Very smart of you. But you should still be ready to go in case the clouds run out of water, right?”</p>
<p>Morgan taps her chin thoughtfully for a moment. “Okay,” she decides. “You and Peter are ready, so I should too.” As she runs up the stairs, she yells over her shoulder, “Make sure Mommy gets ready to go, too!”</p>
<p>“Will do!” Tony calls after her. Then he glances back at Peter, who’s now slumped back against the window. “You feel like helping make breakfast, bud?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Peter shrugs, standing up to follow Tony into the kitchen. “What’s on the menu for today?”</p>
<p>“Originally I was just gonna do scrambled eggs and bacon, but let’s spruce it up a bit since we’ve got time,” Tony says. “I’m thinkin’ hash browns and…how do waffles sound?”</p>
<p>“Only if they’re the Belgian kind,” Peter says.</p>
<p>“That’s the best kind,” Tony replies, opening the pantry.</p>
<p>The two get to work, Tony on the waffles and eggs, Peter on the hash browns and bacon. Once Tony reminds Peter where everything is – he’d only helped Tony make breakfast here once before – they work like a well-oiled machine, putting everything together without getting in each other’s way. The crackle and pop of frying bacon and hash browns soon fills the kitchen, and the aroma is enough to draw Pepper out of the bedroom before she’s even finished doing her hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, that smells so good,” Pepper says, leaning against the countertop. “Bacon – my favorite.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was your favorite snack,” Tony says with a wink.</p>
<p>Behind him, Peter makes feigned choking noises, and Pepper smacks him on the shoulder. “Not in front of the kids, dear.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Peter’s heard worse,” Tony says casually.</p>
<p>“Peter’s heard worse what?” asks Morgan, her head popping up on the other side of the counter as she crawls up onto one of the barstools. Tony smacks the egg too hard against the side of the bowl and drops the eggshell in it.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard worse ways that your dad embarrassed himself in front of your mom,” Peter replies, the cheeky little shit. In the interest of not ruining the bacon, Tony refrains from elbowing him in the back.</p>
<p>“Breakfast will be ready shortly,” Tony announces, deciding to change the subject rather than try to salvage it. “Can you set the table for us, dear?”</p>
<p>“I wanna help! Can I help?” Morgan exclaims, sliding off the stool.</p>
<p>“Of course you may. Where would I be without you, Madam Secretary?” Pepper chuckles, heading to the cabinet to get plates out.</p>
<p>Peter rests his head on Tony’s shoulder to watch him pour batter into the waffle iron. “I still can’t believe that you made plans for us to go to Coney Island today and you didn’t think to check the weather beforehand,” he says. “I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>“For your information, I <em>did</em> check the forecast for today,” Tony replies. “It said there was only a 30% chance of rain.”</p>
<p>Peter snorts. “May says that a 30% chance of rain really means a 100% chance of rain.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Well, May Parker has always been much wiser than I.”</p>
<p>Tony pours the eggs into a skillet to start frying while Peter finishes up the bacon and hash browns. When everything is done, they set it all out on the kitchen table: four Belgian waffles, eight pieces of bacon, seven scrambled eggs and a huge panful of hash browns. Pepper serves Morgan first, and then everyone else takes their own share. They dig in, the cadence of rain on the windows serving as the soundtrack for their meal.</p>
<p>Pepper cuts right to the chase. “So, as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, we’re going to have to postpone our Coney Island trip,” she says. “This rainstorm’s going to be sitting overhead for at least a few hours, and tomorrow’s forecast isn’t looking any better.”</p>
<p>“Bwe joul wo–”</p>
<p>“Morgan, we don’t talk with our mouth full,” Pepper reminds her.</p>
<p>Morgan swallows her bite of waffle and starts again. “We should go still,” she says. “I’m okay with getting wet.”</p>
<p>A flash of lighting suddenly lights up the room, followed a second later by a loud boom. Morgan jumps.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s gonna be a hard no,” Tony says. “Going outside during a thunderstorm is dangerous.”</p>
<p>Morgan pouts and rests her chin on the table.</p>
<p>“Morgan, chins don’t go on the table,” Pepper says. Morgan looks like she’s going to protest, but she evidently decides that it’s not worth it because she lifts her head up and shoves another piece of waffle into her mouth instead.</p>
<p>“Since outside is off-limits, I was thinking we could play some board games as a family instead,” Pepper continues. “Does anyone have any suggestions?”</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t care less what game they play; he’s played all the Morgan-friendly board games they own far too many times already, and none of them are exactly what he’d consider “intellectually stimulating”. For <em>his</em> intellect, at least. The board games that he enjoys playing are still a little too complex to introduce to his daughter, and from the contemplative expression on Peter’s face, he’s guessing that Peter’s having the same problem. Either that, or Peter just doesn’t <em>know</em> what board games they own, which is another likely option.</p>
<p>“Dooduh duff!” Morgan shouts.</p>
<p>Tony glances at Morgan in confusion and realizes that she has a mouthful of food again. “Swallow first, please,” he says.</p>
<p>Morgan swallows and repeats, “Doodle Dice!”</p>
<p>“That would be fun,” Pepper says.</p>
<p>Tony nods in agreement. “What say you, Pete?”</p>
<p>“Uh, what is Doodle Dice?” Peter asks.</p>
<p>Morgan gasps. “You don’t know Doodle Dice?” She bounces up and down in her chair energetically. “Daddy, Mommy, we hafta play Doodle Dice! We gotta teach Peter!”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Tony agrees. “It’s really simple, Pete. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.”</p>
<p>Thus, when they’ve finished with breakfast, Morgan eagerly runs upstairs to grab Doodle Dice while he, Pepper, and Peter clear out the furniture in the center of the living room so they can all sit on the floor and play the game.</p>
<p>Morgan places the box on the floor and takes off the lid. Tony takes out the plastic red cup that contains the eponymous dice to show Peter. “This,” he says, holding up a die, “is a Doodle Die. As you can see, it’s not the same as a regular die.” He turns the die around so Peter can see the pictures it has in place of numbers: a big black circle, a straight line, a curved line, a diagonal line, a squiggly line, and a smiley face. “When you combine dice together, they form more complicated pictures. The goal of the game is to roll the dice to form the pictures that you see on these cards.”</p>
<p>“Rolling dice…like Yahtzee?”</p>
<p>“Exactly! It’s a lot like Yahtzee,” Tony says. “After you roll the dice, you can reroll some of the dice up to two more times to try to get the faces you want. But instead of aiming for a fancy combination of numbers, you’re aiming to make one of these pictures.” Tony holds up a card from the pile – it’s purple and titled “houseboat”. The picture on the card shows two diagonals, two straight lines, and two curved lines arranged on top of each other so that it resembles a house floating on a boat. “There are six different colors of cards, and you need one of each color to win. Make sense?”</p>
<p>“So you can just make any combination of dice, as long as it’s one of the cards in this stack?” Peter asks, fanning out the deck to look at the pictures on the cards.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Pepper says. “At the beginning of the game, we set out one card of each color, and at the beginning of your turn you draw a card and add it to that set. Your dice have to match one of the cards in that set for you to take the card.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Peter says.</p>
<p>“You’re a smart kid, you’ll catch on fast,” Tony says, shuffling the cards. The order of the deck isn’t really a big deal in this game, but he loves the chance to show off his bridge shuffle. He takes the first card of each color off of the deck and places them in the middle of the play area: “face”, “sweet pea”, “moose”, “jellyfish”, “cozy house”, and “elephant” make up their starting gallery. Then, he puts the deck down next to the gallery.</p>
<p>“I’m the youngest! I get to go first!” Morgan declares, reaching for the deck and drawing a card. It’s the orange “arch” card, which she places beneath the “face”. Then she grabs the cup to roll her dice.</p>
<p>“Wait a second,” Peter says. “Why are the <em>orange</em> cards laid out first in the gallery?”</p>
<p>“Because they only use one die,” Tony answers, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the colors of the rainbow go <em>red, orange</em>, yellow, green, blue, purple,” he protests. “The orange cards should use two dice and the red cards should use one. How did they screw up something so simple?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckles. “It’s a kid’s game, bud. Don’t overthink it.”</p>
<p>“Overthinking things is, like, my life motto,” Peter says as Morgan makes her third roll. Failing to get the arches she would need to make the purple “elephant”, she takes the red “sweet pea” card instead.</p>
<p>Peter, sitting on Morgan’s right, goes next and draws a card from the deck. “Eurgh. Why does the ‘snake’ have a face? That’s so unsettling.”</p>
<p>“Wait ‘til you see the ‘ant’,” Tony smirks.</p>
<p>As Tony predicted, Peter catches on to the gameplay loop and Doodle Dice strategies very quickly. The purple cards, which require the use of all six dice, are the most difficult to obtain, so it’s smart to try to make those first.</p>
<p>“Look, Pete, it’s your favorite song. Singing in the Rain.”</p>
<p>“Mr. <em>Stark</em>. I thought we agreed never to speak of that again.”</p>
<p>When going for the green and blue cards, which use four and five dice, respectively, it may be worth it to hold on to a die that can be used for a lower-die card in case the reroll doesn’t yield the desired results.</p>
<p>“Darn. So close.” Pepper’s third roll gives her not the dash she needs to complete the purple card “rub-a-dub-dub”, but instead a squiggle. “I guess I’ll take ‘hot soup’ instead.”</p>
<p>“Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a broken tub,” Peter jokes, pushing the squiggle in between the arches where the bottom of the tub should be. “They’re taking on water! Somebody help them!”</p>
<p>“No! Let them drown!” Morgan giggles, pushing the three lower dice away from the faces so they have nothing to sit on.</p>
<p>Tony feels bad for calling all of Morgan’s games “not intellectually stimulating” earlier. He had forgotten how much strategy goes into this simple dice game.</p>
<p>Morgan wins the first game, but Peter wins the second. In the middle of the third game, Tony notices Morgan yawning. Evidently, Pepper does too, because when her next turn comes around, instead of drawing a card, she looks at a drooping Morgan and says, “I think it’s time for somebody to take their nap.”</p>
<p>Morgan immediately perks up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. “I’m not tired!”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but it’s still time for you to take a nap anyways,” Pepper says.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna take a nap!” Morgan shouts. “Peter doesn’t have to take a nap!”</p>
<p>“That’s because I’m a big boy and I can take naps whenever I want,” Peter says. “You know, I think a nap sounds like a great idea right about now.”</p>
<p>“Then you can take a nap for me!” Morgan exclaims, jumping to her feet and tugging on Peter’s arm. “You can use my bed and my blankie, and if you’re <em>really</em> good I’ll let you sleep with Mr. Huggles.”</p>
<p>“Nice try, Maguna, but that’s not how that works,” Tony says. “Even if Peter takes a nap, you still have to take one too.”</p>
<p>“How about this,” Pepper suggests. “Morgan, you go upstairs with Daddy to get tucked in for your nap, and I’ll make some chocolate chip cookies for you to have when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Morgan gasps. “Cookies!?”</p>
<p>“Freshly baked,” Pepper nods. “But only if you take a nap.”</p>
<p>She’s over by the base of the stairs in an instant. “Daddy, Daddy, c’mon! I gotta take my nap so I can get my cookies!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. What have you done,” Tony moans. “Now she’s going to be so hyped up about the cookies that she’ll never fall asleep.”</p>
<p>He groans as he gets to his feet, feeling the popping in his joints. “Man, I’m getting too old to sit on the floor like this.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, Mr. Stark. Maybe you need a nap too, old man,” Peter teases.</p>
<p>Tony bats him on the head. “Hush, you. Only I’m allowed to make fun of my age.”</p>
<p>Morgan practically drags Tony up the stairs and into her room, where he tucks her into bed with her little teddy bear to take her nap. As he predicted, though, she has trouble falling asleep, so he stays up there for a good fifteen minutes before he’s satisfied that she has actually fallen asleep and isn’t just faking it.</p>
<p>When he comes back downstairs, he finds Peter in the exact same location that he had found the kid that morning – sitting on the window seat, staring out the window. He takes a moment to relish in the sight – Peter, alive, in his home – as he does at least once every time the kid visits. It felt like a miracle that they’d been able to bring him back, and the doctors said it was a miracle that Tony had been able to survive wielding the Infinity Stones. He can’t help but take time to appreciate the double miracle that allowed him to do this.</p>
<p>With what he’s sure is a disgustingly sappy look on his face, Tony heads over to the window seat. He pats Peter’s knee in greeting as he takes a seat on the opposite side.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid. How you doin’?” Tony asks, affection coloring his voice.</p>
<p>“M’okay,” Peter responds, not taking his eyes away from whatever he was fixated on outside. Tony frowns and tries to subtly follow Peter’s gaze so he can figure out what Peter’s looking at, but he doesn’t seem to be focused on anything in particular.</p>
<p>“‘Okay’? Just ‘okay’? Not even a ‘fine’ or an ‘alright’? Oh, God, what have I done to disgrace your mood so utterly?”</p>
<p>Peter snorts. “Don’t be so dramatic, Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>Tony flings a hand to his chest and gasps. “Dramatic? <em>Me</em>? Never.” The corners of Peter’s mouth are upturned into a smile now, so Tony considers that a win. But he has a feeling that he knows why Peter’s mood is just ‘okay’, and he wants to try to fix it. “In all seriousness…I’m sorry, bud.”</p>
<p>For the first time since he sat down, Peter looks at Tony. His brow is furrowed. “For what?”</p>
<p>“For disappointing you. For not being able to go to Coney Island today. For forcing you to play board games with Morgan for three hours.”</p>
<p>“Board games with Morgan aren’t that bad,” Peter objects.</p>
<p>“For three hours, though?”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, it did start to get a little boring around hour two.” Peter pauses. “Maybe they should call them…<em>bored</em> games.”</p>
<p>Tony stares at him, blinks slowly, and then deadpans, “I’m disowning you.”</p>
<p>Peter bursts out laughing, and Tony can’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Another thing,” Peter says, once he’s stopped laughing. “I’m not disappointed about the Coney Island thing. We can always go next weekend – I’ve got the day off on Friday. Besides, it probably better that we don’t go on a Saturday. That’s the busiest time for them.”</p>
<p>Now it’s Tony’s turn to furrow his brow. “Why are you being all quiet and broody then?”</p>
<p>“I’m not being…<em>broody</em>!” Peter protests. “Is broody even a word? Broody. Broody. It does <em>not</em> sound like a word.”</p>
<p>“Broody. One who broods. It’s totally a word.”</p>
<p>“That would be brood-<em>er</em>. And that’s definitely not a word.”</p>
<p>“Semantic arguments aside,” Tony waves a hand, “you were definitely staring out the window at nothing and I want to know why.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that.” Peter’s silent for a moment. “I’m just…listening to the rain,” he shrugs. “I’ve always enjoyed listening to rain and…and watching it fall, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tony says. “That’s it?”</p>
<p>“Me and May’s old apartment…y’know, before the Snap and the Blip and all…it was on the top floor of our building,” he continues. “It was really easy to hear the rain from there, and when it rained at night the rain would usually lull me to sleep. It was just really soothing, y’know? But our new apartment isn’t like that. If I focus my senses enough I can hear the rain, but it’ll be accompanied by the sounds of people stomping around and cabinets banging and food cooking and everything else that’s happening in the apartment building and…well, it’s not so soothing anymore. So…it’s nice, to get to hear it again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony nods. “Yeah, I get that.”</p>
<p>They sit in silence for a while, listening to the rain. The raindrops beat out an unsteady rhythm against the window, hitting it when the wind blows them its way. The occasional rumble of thunder is surprisingly calming, becoming a nice accompaniment to the rain’s melody. Tony’s eyes slip closed as he listens to the music of the rain.</p>
<p>A few moments later, he hears Peter shifting on the seat, and a warm mass settles against his chest. Peter’s curls brush under his chin, and Tony rests his cheek on them. He wraps his arms around Peter and holds him tight, feeling a swell of warmth and affection bubble up in his chest and wash through him from head to toe.</p>
<p>Holding his kid in his arms, listening to the gentle pattering of rain on the window, smelling the delicious aroma of cookies being baked in the kitchen, watching raindrops slide down the outside of the glass…Tony thinks this is better than a trip to Coney Island, anyhow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell that I have very fond memories of Doodle Dice?</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or, come scream at me (<a href="http://mala-sadas.tumblr.com">@mala-sadas</a>) on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>